Good Mornings
by xKitty-Kura
Summary: To Creampuffsandleather. She wanted a fluffy Thiefshipping, and I tried my best.


**Now this is for Creampuffsandleather! She wanted a fluffy Thiefshipping fic, so I tried my best! **

**Hope y'all enjoy! XD**

Yami Bakura; sat in his bed, looking at his window to see a warm morning glow shine through the curtains. Sleeping next to him, however, was a young Marik Ishtar, hugging onto the Spirit of The Millennium Ring. Bakura stole a few glances to look on the blonde boy, but only for a few seconds, in case the Egyptian decided to wake up.

Slowly, Marik's purple eyes did open, and looked up to see the cold, fierce, gaze of Yami Bakura, looking down at him with deep brown eyes. Marik's eyebrows raised a little, but he didn't seem worried or scared of this terrifying look, but instead smiled lazily, and hugged the spirit just a little tighter.

"Morning" Marik said, before burying his face in Bakura's chest. The albino merely grunted in response, his eyes locked onto the window hiding under the red curtains blocking the golden light of the sunshine outside. Although he will never admit personally, Bakura loved the sunshine. It reminded him of riding off in the desert; like he did when he ruled the thieves in Ancient Egypt, but that was _many _years ago.

"You know," Marik interrupted him from his nostalgic thoughts and brought him back into the sad reality. "If you keep scowling and furrowing your eyebrows, your pretty little face will stay like that forever…" Marik teased, smirking with satisfaction when the white haired man growled at him and glared daggers at his face.

"I don't care," Bakura replied, coldly. "I don't care about anything"

"You _must_ care about something, everyone does" Marik told him, snuggling his face further into Bakura's cold chest.

"Well I don't; especially for little, annoying, blondes like you" Bakura spat at him, frowning when he heard a little chuckle coming from the tanned boy's lips.

"Your eyes tell a different story" Marik said, grinning widely like a child, and showing off his white teeth to the glaring Yami.

"What in earth are you talking about?" Bakura snapped in response, turning his head yet again to look at the blocked window screen.

Marik smiled lazily, closing his eyes lightly. "Your face may be, fierce, or mean, but your eyes mask a whole new emotion. What you _really _are feeling" Marik explained, the smile still not leaving his face, but closing both his eyes.

Bakura didn't react, he just moved over so that his back was facing Marik, instead of his scowling face. He ducked his head low and stared lowly at the carpeted floor, smirking faintly to himself.

Marik slowly opened one eye to look at him.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Marik's faint smile turned into a satisfying smirk to himself, like he was applauding himself on his little victory.

Bakura's smirk grew wider, he even chuckled lightly.

"You really think that? That I care for some pathetic mortal like you?" Bakura questioned him, almost mocking him that he was wrong.

Marik's smile faded, but only slightly, his eyes still glittered with hope.

"Well, of course, it's true, I can see it in your eyes, and I'm not pathetic…" Marik mumbled, almost annoyed at Bakura for denying himself.

Bakura remained quiet; his signature smirk vanished completely from his face, leaving him with only a blank and hollow expression. Marik began to grow impatient, still waiting for the spirit's snarky and snappy response.

"You know," Bakura finally responded, still refusing to look at Marik in the eyes. "I just thought you were a fling, or just someone I would get over quickly" Marik listened, not even supposedly hurt by his words. "But I kind of changed my mind…well, I didn't change my mind, I didn't really even have a choice. But when I saw you so easily stand up to me, or anyone, it reminded me of myself, you know?" Bakura continued to go on, with Marik just patiently listening in.

"And, even today, when you can see through me, know what's really going on in my head, I thought, '_Yeah, he's the one I'm going to spend my life with!'. _ But, I've never been good at commitment, I've never really had a full on relationship, so I tried to play it safe, convince myself that I don't love or even slightly care for you, but I guess that plan backfired on me." Bakura seemed to smirk again, turning his head slightly so he can see the blonde Egyptian in the corner of his eye. Marik was smiling, sitting up on the bed and still happily remaining quiet so Bakura can say what he needs to say.

"And so, here I go again, trying to convince I don't love you, but one side of me says otherwise. I _do_ care for you, Marik. Both to our dismay" Bakura took a deep breath and began to sit up straight, waiting in anticipation and, only slightly, waiting in fear for rejection. But Marik leapt off the bed, forcing Bakura into an embrace, with Marik tightly hugging his back, and Bakura still in a state of shock.

"I knew it!" Marik whispered in happiness, his face still nestled in Bakura's back. Bakura smiled warmly, but quickly turned back into his cold and hard expression as soon as he realised what he was really doing.

"I won't say anything like 'I love you' or any of that crap, so don't try and make me" Bakura told him, still happy that Marik somewhat thought the same way about him.

"I know" Marik replied, still snuggling onto the cold spirit. "It would be weird if you did, it isn't like you".

Bakura turned around, making the other Egyptian yelp in surprise, but then finally be able to look at Bakura's pretty, little, brown eyes. They weren't like Ryou's, the Hikari, but they were much darker and showed people much more than what anyone could ever say, it showed what he really felt in that twisted mind of his.

Marik smiled, before putting his arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth. Bakura stepped back a bit in surprise, but quickly kissing back with as much passion and placing his arms across his waist.

They both had to pull away, though, to breathe for air.

"I love you" Marik said, trying to catch his breath.

"Shut up, I'm tired" Bakura told him, panting and then pushing Marik off him so he can go back to his bed.

Marik smiled at him, before joining him to sleep in a warm embrace.

**Well, I hope you enjoyed it! I tried my best at fluffy, but I don't really think I'm all that good at it. xD**

**But you try writing fluff with these guys, they're impossible! I mean they are both criminals, thieves, and murdering psychopaths! **

**Anyways, I hope that Creampuffsandleather likes this, and I hope she doesn't feel so bad at losing the game :) **

**xD**

**I'm sorry, Masa, I just HAD to! **


End file.
